Core B: Development Core Project Summary/Abstract The Development Core is designed to support innovative new research projects, increase CDE's extramural research portfolio, and promote the development of junior faculty. In close collaboration with the CDE Executive Committee and Administrative Core, this Core works to develop and implement CDE's research vision. By soliciting, evaluating, awarding, and monitoring seed grants, the core will use funds from the center grant to promote interdisciplinary research that advances research in the Center's five primary research areas. By providing substantial logistical and modest financial support to CDE's regular seminar series, workshops, and working groups, the core promotes the formation of collaborative relationships and training. These activities are critical to CDE's ability to innovate, expand, and compete successfully for external research support.